La Tregua
by Captain Elegost
Summary: Antes de su boda, Denethor recibe noticias de un ataque y parece que un viejo amor del hijo del montaraz esta involucrado. ¿Que terrible secreto oculta Denethor?


**Disclaimer:** este relato está basado en el legendarium de Tolkien, los demás personajes son propiedad de sus creadores. Sallah es un pesonaje de mi autoria.

* * *

Año 2976.

Fue una conquista rápida y bien planificada, en pocos días los ejércitos dunlendinos habían conquistado una importante porción de Gondor a sangre y fuego. En Minas Tirith se encontraban sorprendidos por la rapidez como se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos.

Y eso ocurría en el peor momento posible, cuando la boda del hijo del senescal Ecthelion, Denethor, estaba a unos días de realizarse. La novia era Finduilas de Dol Amroth, hija de Adrahil, una joven de aspecto frágil, de mirada dulce y carácter agradable. Educada para ser una esposa obediente y nunca levantarle la voz a su marido.

La boda pudo haberse celebrado en la fecha prevista, si no fuera por la llegada de una carta al palacio del senescal.

-Quieren negociar un tratado de paz y que se les reconozca sus conquistas territoriales.- Comento el senescal Ecthelion II. -Hemos enfrentado a Dunland por años y nunca antes habían demostrado tal capacidad de organización bélica, ¿Acaso alguien más está detrás de todo esto?

-Senescal, puede que tenga algo de razón. –Comento Thorongil, quien no era otro que Aragorn de incognito. –si observa con atención la carta, observara que viene con un sello, la imagen de un sauce.

-Y dime buen soldado, ¿acaso reconoces a la familia a la que pertenece?

-Así es su majestad, reconozco el emblema. Es el emblema de la hija del lord Elegost, la máxima autoridad entre los montaraces de Eriador. Y no olvidemos que los montaraces son el último vestigio de un poderoso reino ya desaparecido.

Denethor, quien se había mantenido distante, se acercó a Thorongil y le dirigió una severa mirada.

-Espera un momento, ¿acaso hablas de Sallah Sauce-llorón?-Comento Denethor.

-¿Conoces a Sallah? –dijo sorprendido Thorongil.

-Así es, tuve un romance con esa chica hace unos años atrás. –Aquellas palabras dejaron pasmados a muchos en el salón, no faltaba mucho para que se celebrara una boda y el novio hablaba sobre su anterior romance. -Nos conocimos en una visita que hizo a Minas Tirith para ver a un primo suyo y no les mentiré, al principio nos llevábamos mal, nuestros temperamentos eran demasiado similares para que congeniáramos al principio.

Thorongil, a quien Sallah conocía como su primo Trancos, conocía muy bien el temperamento de ambos: orgullosos, testarudos, pasionales, siempre deseando tener la última palabra, pero capaces de escuchar consejos de otros y tomar las decisiones más sabias y coherentes.

-Lo mejor será irnos con cuidado, sería peligroso subestimarla. –Comento Denethor. –Esa mujer es astuta y suspicaz.

La reunión fue pactada para dentro de una semana en los límites de la recién delimitada frontera, en un castillo construido en una colina. Denethor y Thorongil fueron designados los representantes del reino de Gondor en las negociaciones. Al principio era una comitiva pequeña, con ellos dos y otros cuatro caballeros que servían como salvaguardia, pero muy pronto se les unió la comitiva del príncipe Theoden de Rohan, aumentando el número de viajeros.

Finalmente llegaron a la planicie donde se iba a llevar la firma del tratado de paz. Las tiendas de campaña del ejército invasor se hacían visibles para los representantes de Gondor y Rohan. Mientras recorrían el lugar y observaban los mal encarados rostros de los soldados dunledinos, la melodía de un arpa se volvía más nítida.

Finalmente, llegaron hasta la tienda principal, guiados por las notas del arpa.

-Oh, ¡Al fin llegan! ¡Los hemos esperado por mucho tiempo! –Comento un caballero que se les acerco. –La señorita Sallah lleva rato esperando que se presenten.

-Dígale entonces que ya llegamos. –Ordeno Thorongil.

-De inmediato. –contesto el caballero.

El caballero camino en dirección al escenario, donde Sallah interpretaba la melodía "el ultimo canto del ruiseñor" en arpa, para agrado de todos quienes la escuchaban. El caballero se inclinó y le susurro algo al oído.

-Señores, nos informan que nuestros invitados acaban de llegar. –se puso de pie y fue en dirección de los recién llegados.

-Nos alegra que llegasen hasta aquí sin percances. –Comento Sallah a los invitados. –Tomen asiento y prueben los alimentos.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Acaso buscas vengarte por nuestro rompimiento? -Contesto Denethor bastante irritado.

-Denethor, ¡Madura de una buena vez! ¿Acaso piensas que eres el centro del universo? Esto es simple política, las alianzas entre pueblos para atacar otros pueblos siempre han existido. Es muy infantil de tu parte pensar que todo esto es una rabieta de una mujer despechada.

-Vaya, tu padre se ha tomado muy en serio su papel como líder de los montaraces, para solo ocupar el puesto de forma interina. –Comento Arag… perdón, Thorongil.

-Bueno, es cosa de mi tonto primo que se encuentra perdiendo el tiempo en quién sabe dónde. –Contesto su prima, digo, Sallah. –Si me permiten, otros asuntos llaman mi atención.

Sallah se retiró dejando a los tres hombres para que hablaran entre ellos.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué le viste a esa chica? –Pregunto Theoden.

-Éramos jóvenes… y estábamos resentidos con la vida.

* * *

Minas Tirith, año 2958

Denethor se encontraba aburrido de los protocolos y de la hipocresía de la clase alta de la ciudad. Prefirió salir de forma disimulada de la reunión, antes que ahogarse en la pedantería de elogios falsos.

Alzo la vista, una chica caminaba en el borde de la muralla, entre una muerte segura por una caída de cientos de metros y la seguridad de la acera. Denethor sintió un calosfrío en la espalda al ver esa escena.

-Hey, tu. ¡Baja de una vez, eso es peligroso!

-¡Oye, tengo un nombre! ¿Lo sabias? –contesto molesta. – ¡Soy Sallah! ¡No olvides mi nombre!

-¡Me importa un bledo como te llames, lo que haces es peligroso! -Denethor la tomo del brazo y la jalo con fuerza, haciendo que Sallah cayera en la acera sobre su trasero. – ¡Lo siento, no fue mi intención lastimarte! – Dijo preocupado de que se le hubiese roto algún hueso.

Sallah se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡No soy una muñequita de porcelana que se quiebra a la menor brisa! –Contesto bruscamente. – ¡Las mujeres de esta ciudad deben ser muy frágiles si me lo preguntas, de seguro los padres las tienen muy malcriadas!

-¡Al menos ellas no hacen algo tan insensato como subir al borde de la muralla!

-¡No iba a lanzarme al vacío si eso piensas! ¡No soy tan tonta! ¡Yo solo queria ver a los caballos que pastan en los campos del pelennor!–Sallah miro con seriedad a Denethor! –Dime, ¿acaso tu has pensado en lanzarte al vacío?

-No…yo nunca… ¿Acaso piensas que soy un idiota? ¡Ni aunque Minas Tirith estuviera bajo asedio y la esperanza de éxito se hubiera esfumado!

-¿Me lo prometes?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hacer algo tan tonto como lanzarte al vacío. Ustedes los hombres hacen cada estupidez, cuando no tienen una mujer cerca.

 _Para Denethor, esa chica comenzaba a volverse molesta de tantas maneras distintas: Era demasiado arrogante, demasiado voluntariosa, demasiado brusca en sus palabras y rustica en su trato, parecía querer tener la razón en todo y al mismo tiempo se comportaba de forma tan infantil, esa chica definitivamente sería un problema para cualquier hombre que la corteje._

-Sabes, te estas volviendo un fastidio. –Contesto secamente el hijo del senescal.

-Qué bueno, necesitaba desquitarme con alguien. –Cruzo los brazos y alzo la mirada al cielo. –Desde el año pasado venía haciendo mi ahorro para viajar a Minas Tirith a Visitar a un primo mío. –De pronto su cara adquirió una mirada sombría. -¡El desgraciado se largó a media noche para no tener que despedirse de mí! ¡Como quisiera tenerlo en frente para molerlo a golpes!

-No quisiera saber cómo puede tu primo soportar tanta "intensidad" de tu parte. -Comento Denethor.

Sallah entonces penso en cambiar de tema.

-Me pareció verte salir hace un momento de aquel edificio… ¿Era una reunión importante?

-Era una reunión aburrida… estoy mejor lejos de ellos.

-No debe ser tan malo. –Sallah se acomodó el cabello y esbozo una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. –Vamos, te acompaño.

-No es necesario, ya te he dicho que no me interesa. –Comento Denethor.

Sallah lo tomo de la mano cariñosamente, haciendo que este se sonrojaba.

-No seas tan testarudo, de seguro será divertido ver las caras de esos cretinos cuando entremos juntos.

* * *

Año 2976… Again.

Sallah estampo su firma en el tratado de paz con una letra fina y elegante, después alzo la vista y observo al hijo del senescal.

-Es su turno, señor Denethor hijo de Ecthelion, ponga su firma. –comento Sallah.

-Ya voy, no me apresures. –Comento molesto el hijo del senescal.

Thorongil-Aragorn y Sallah se alejaron del grupo principal para charlar un rato.

-Ese Denethor, juraria que su orgullo lo moveria a intentar reconquistar el territorio, no imagine que aceptara el tratado de paz tan facilmente. -Susuro Sallah.

-Podrías intentarlo otra vez con Denethor, tal vez aun quede algo de la chispa. -Dijo su primo en un tono de seriedad.

-No primo, soy realista, lo nuestro nunca funcionaria. Representamos los intereses de nuestras familias y naciones. No podemos distraernos por algo tan egoísta como el amor.

-Yo solo digo que si el aun te ama y tú lo amas…

-No es tan simple como eso, los dos tenemos nuestro carácter volátil, nos haríamos daño sin quererlo, ni desearlo…es mejor así, recordando los buenos tiempos. Además, nunca he creído en el amor eterno, eso de ser felices para siempre solo existen en los cuentos de hadas.

* * *

Palabras del Autor.

Pues aqui les vuelvo a traer otro relato dedicado a mi OC, Sallah Sauce-Llorón. Llevo varios relatos dedicada a ella o a su padre y por lo general dedicados a su infancia/pubertad.

De seguro ya la conocen, pero si no, aqui un resumen: Hija de Elegost, quien es el hermano menor de Arathorn, por tanto, prima paralela paterna de Aragorn aka Trancos aka Thorongil aka Elessar aka Estel aka El greñas. desde pequeña ha sido fuerte e independiente y ha desarrollado un fuerte apego a su primo.

Pero algo de lo que tenia muchas ganas de escribir, era un relato romantico dedicado a Sallah y Denethor (quien parece no ser un personaje atrayente para el shipping), pero no queria que fuera un relato de amor dulce y edulcorado que tanto pulula en varios fanfics que he leido en esta pagina. Me he terminado por aburrir por esos relatos de amor eterno donde todos son felices y comen perdices.

No, yo deseaba un romance salvaje y tormentoso, lleno de ruido y furia desenfrenada. Tanto Sallah como Denethor son seres orgullosos y caprichosos, son personajes imperfectos, muy alejados de la virtud impoluta de una pareja AragornXArwen o el ideal inquebrantable del amor verdadero de un BerenXLuthien. El tipo alejado del romance barato que nos intentan vender ultimamente, cofcofCrepusculocofcof

Reconozco que una de las lecturas que mas me han marcado es la novela de Emily Brontë, " _Cumbres Borrascosas"_ un relato donde el egoismo, el orgullo y el despecho prima sobre las relaciones humanas. Una lectura recomendable si quieren otro tipo de historias romanticas.

Si, al final pude sacarme la espinita de escribir este shipping y no se si tenga exito o no en el complicado mundo del fandom de tierra media...ya vere si continuo explorandolo segun vea como se va desarrollando los reviews y estos me animan a continuarlo o veo fanart, tengo curiosidad en ver como se desarrollarian los fanarts de esa pareja...no hablo de nadie en especifico y menos de Elein y su amor por los fanarts de parejas OCs.

Bueno, me despido. Espero que hayan disfrutado el relato aqui publicado. Nos leemos en otra ocasión.


End file.
